1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to thermoplastic elastomer compositions comprising a blend of polypropylene polymeric and at least partially cured or non-cured elastomer having both improved processability and good physical properties.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A thermoplastic elastomer is generally defined as a polymer or blend of polymers that can be processed and recycled in the same way as a conventional thermoplastic material, yet has properties and performance similar to that of vulcanized rubber at service temperatures. Blends or alloys of plastic and elastomeric rubber have become increasingly important in the production of high performance thermoplastic elastomers, particularly for the replacement of thermoset rubber in various applications.
Polymer blends which have a combination of both thermoplastic and elastic properties are generally obtained by combining a thermoplastic polymer with an elastomeric composition in a way such that the elastomer is intimately and uniformly dispersed as a discrete particulate phase within a continuous phase of the thermoplastic. Early work with vulcanized compositions is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,037.954, which discloses static vulcanization as well as the technique of dynamic vulcanization wherein a vulcanizable elastomer is dispersed into a resinous thermoplastic polymer and the elastomer is cured while continuously mixing and shearing the polymer blend. The resulting composition is a microgel dispersion of cured elastomer, such as EPDM rubber, butyl rubber, chlorinated butyl rubber, polybutadiene or polyisoprene in an uncured matrix of thermoplastic polymer such as polypropylene.
Depending on the ultimate application, such thermoplastic elastomer (TPE) compositions may comprise one or a mixture of thermoplastic materials such as propylene homopolymers and propylene copolymers and like thermoplastics used in combination with one or a mixture of cured or non-cured elastomers such as ethylene/propylene rubber, EPDM rubber, diolefin rubber, butyl rubber or similar elastomers. TPE compositions may also be prepared where the thermoplastic material used also includes an engineering resin having good high temperature properties, such as a polyamide or a polyester used in combination with a cured or non-cured elastomer. Examples of such TPE compositions and methods of processing such compositions, including methods of dynamic vulcanization, may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,130,534: 4,130,535; 4,594,390; 5,177,147; and 5,290,886, as well as in WO 92/02582.
TPE compositions are normally melt processed using conventional thermoplastic molding equipment such as by injection molding, compression molding. extrusion, blow molding or other thermoforming techniques. In such TPE compositions, the presence of the elastomeric component does not necessarily improve the processability of the composition. In fact, where the elastomeric component is partially or fully cured (cross-linked) in situ during the mixing of the TPE polymer components (dynamically vulcanized), or where a dynamically vulcanized TPE composition is further processed, there are heavier demands placed upon processing machinery as compared with the processing of a thermoplastic composition which is free of cured elastomer. Polypropylenes normally used as a thermoplastic component in TPE compositions are conventional Ziegler/Natta catalyzed crystalline polymers having a melt flow rate in the range of about 0.7 to 5 dg/min. and a molecular weight distribution (Mw/Mn) of from about 3 to about 4. However, TPE compositions containing these materials are difficult to process.
Conventional methods for improving processability or flow in TPE compositions containing polypropylene involve either a reduction in the cure state where the TPE is vulcanized, the use of a polypropylene component having a relatively low molecular weight (and thus a relatively high melt flow rate) and the addition of high levels of diluent processing oil to the composition. Unfortunately, while each of these techniques do provide some improvement in processability, a penalty is paid in terms of a diminishment in certain physical properties of the composition resulting in lower mechanical properties, e.g., tensile strength, elongation, toughness, modulus and heat distortion temperature. Elasticity as measured by tension set and compression set may also be compromised.
The present invention provides a thermoplastic elastomer composition comprising a mixture of a polypropylene polymer composition having a melt flow rate in the range of from about 0.5 to about 5 dg/min and a molecular weight distribution Mw/Mn of greater than 5.5 up to about 20; and an olefinic rubber, wherein said olefinic rubber is present in said composition at a level of about 10 to 90 wt % based on the total polymer content of said composition.
The invention is based on the discovery that the utilization of polypropylene polymer composition having melt flow rate (MFR) and molecular weight distribution (MWD) values within the above-described parameters gives rise to thermoplastic elastomer compositions (TPEs), including dynamically vulcanized compositions (DVAs), which are more processable than TPEs containing conventional polypropylenes having an MFR in the range of 0.7 to 5 and MWD of about 3 to 4. Because of this improved processability, conventional techniques for improving processability which detract from physical properties of the composition, e.g., inclusion of high levels of processing oil or use of high MFR polypropylene as the polypropylene component of the composition, can be avoided.